


My Queen

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nicknames, good parent adrien agreste, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Marinette loses her nickname "princess" to someone a little bit shorter (and immediately demands a new nickname to replace it).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	My Queen

When Adrien had been invited to a tea party, he had not expected the menu to include imaginary tomato soup.

“And some me, and some for you.” Small hands served the soup into their bowls, nearly knocking over Adrien’s mug.

“Aw, thanks, princess,” he said, catching his mug before it fell.

“I really have lost that one, haven’t I?”

Adrien looked up to see Marinette in the doorway. He hadn’t realized she’d come home yet. She hadn’t set down her things yet, a bag was on her shoulder and she was holding a stack of fabric samples.

“Sorry, Bug,” Adrien said.

“Adrien. She’s gonna repeat that if you don’t stop.”

“I know, but now I’m out of nicknames for you.” Adrien glanced over to see his daughter had tipped her bowl sideways and it was now rolling away. He caught it before it rolled off the table. It seemed Marinette’s clumsiness was hereditary.

“I’m sure you can think of something,” she said, leaving the fabric on the counter and walking over to their tea party. “Hello, princess.” She wrapped her arms around the toddler, who giggled and reached up to tug on Marinette’s hair.

“ _ Maman! _ ”

“You know, a princess’  _ maman _ is always a queen,” Adrien said, leaning closer to his daughter. “And I think your  _ maman _ would make a fine queen.”

“Would I?”

“You would, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote Timetagger 3, my brain was like: Here. Have some drabble ideas.
> 
> So I wrote a few drabbles. I'm posting this one first, and probably a few more later (should this all be in one story, as a collection? Or just a series? They'll all be kinda connected...)
> 
> Also, I have continued to not name their daughter. I've seen Emma, Emilie, Hugo, and Louis floating around as what Adrinette's kids will be named, but I always feel a bit weird picking names. But if I'm gonna keep writing these, I should probably settle on some names, so a discussion in the comments on how these names would be favored would be helpful :)


End file.
